Outdone
by DemiS
Summary: "Well?" Lily asked him, as if no one was watching. He shrugged, and leaned in towards her. ONE SHOT of James Potter and Lily Evans


Lily Evan's eyes danced around the large class, the desks all gone. Her long, rosy hair was tidied up in a ponytail, her hand curled around her wand. Her emerald eyes found the shape of James Potter, fingers passing through his hair. The Marauders stood in a row of leaning figures, James in the middle.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, whipping back to watch the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor wave his wand.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Today we will be learning the Patronus Charm. What is the Patronus Charm? Anyone?" The professor drawled, eyebrow arched.

Two hands rose into the air. One was Lily's, and the other of James Potter. He glanced over at her, winking. Lily wrinkled her brow and nose in response, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

"Mr. Potter?"

James send a quick smirk in redhead's direction, before stating smugly. "The Patronus charm, _sir_ , is used to fend off dementors, and communicate in rare cases."

A soft snarl at his lips for a moment, the professor faced the gathered group of 15 or so students.

"That, is in fact correct. But, Mister Potter, you did not state the two types of Patronuses. Anyone?"

Lily raised a hand, expression bored.

"Yes? Evans?"

"There are two types of patronuses. Corporeal, and an incorporeal patronus. Corporeal is when the patronus takes a form. Everyone's is different. Incorporeal is when the patronus is a wisp or a shield."

Pointing his wand at her, the professor stated, "Exactly, Ms. Evans! Now, today we will be learning _how_ to cast these spell, though you won't be able to create a corporeal patronus soon." He paused, looking around the gathered students. "Now, create two rows, facing each other, and watch."

The students shuffled around, standing in the rows. Lily faced Sirius Black, while Remus Lupin stood at her side. Alice Longbottom stood on the other, her soft smile radiating.

"Miss Lily?" Sirius leaned down in a fake bow, his hand outstretched. Exhaling, Lily rolled my eyes, instead, focusing on the professor.

He stood at the end of the assigned rows, his wand in hand in a delicate pose.

"Now, the Patronus Charm uses a gracefully wand movement, which is-" He twirled his wand in a double circle. "Now, watch as I execute a corporeal patronus."

His hand moved in the same delicate movement, stating clearly, "Expecto Pantronum!" A wispy force burst form his wand, taking the shape of an owl, which hooted and passed a top the students. _Uuuhs_ and _Aaahs_ zipped through the rows as they watched the beautiful owl circle the students, leaving a wispy trail with its tail. Beating its wings with force, the owl disappeared, and a shower of silver rained down on the students.

Lily's hair sparkled with the silvers for a moment, before all disappeared. An applaud rose in waves, and the professor took a creaky bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He fluttered his hands, calming the applause. "You will need to think of happy thoughts! Channel each deep memory that brings you joy! Now, try! But you will not be able to do it most probably!"

Lily set her eyes on her wand, she mustered all the happy feeling she could, including her Sorting Ceremony, and the day were she met her best friend accidently.

"In three, try the spell!" The professor, leaned forwards.

"3…"

"2…"

"1, shoot!"

The classroom burst into cries and quivering wands. A thin wisp curled from Lily's wand on her 10th try, curling up and gathering the attention of others.

She let out a sound of joy, glancing at her professor.

"Good! Good! Ms. Evans! That is an amazing start!" He raised his hands, and silence cloaked the surprised and awed students.

Lily sent a smug smirk in James' direction, who was scowling in annoyance.

"Now! Return to your tries!" He clapped his hands, and it all began once again. Wands flew and spells were cast. In a matter of moments, a wisp of cold silver burst from the tip of Potter's wand. His smug expression was set in a smirk as Sirius clapped his shoulder. Remus, beside me, gave a shrug, a small smile bouncing his features.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter! Great job!"

This continued through out the class. Next came Remus, and he was the last of the class.

As the class paraded out the door, James strode to Lily's side, shaking a finger at her.

"Ooooh Evans. Evans, Evans, _Evans_." He clapped her shoulder, winking before he strode out with the boys. The red head rolled her eyes, joining Emily on a walk for the Great Hall.

The hall was slowly filling with students as the day rolled to a close, their hungry stomach rumbling and their tired faces screwed into exhaustion. Emily and Lily plopped down at the Gryffindor table, James joining her after a moment.

Lily sighed as he placed is great butthead on his hand, staring at her.

"What?" Her eyes slowly trailed towards him, her eyes drooping in annoyance.

"You know how beautiful you are when you're annoyed?" He beamed crookedly, winking smugly.

"God, do you know how annoying you are when you're a gentleman?" Lily rolled her eyes, once again, before she leaned over to grab a chicken leg.

James' eyes strolled over he outstretched arm, snapped awake by Sirius' sharp laugh.

"Ah! Damn, Prongs, I've never seen such a love stricken young boy ever." He dropped down in front of them, grinning madly.

James and Lily scowled in unison, their brows furrowing in a match.

Sirius' hearty laugh rung around the group as he ducked under the table from Lily's vicious slap. Remus wandered in, Peter scuttling behind him.

"How are our two young lovebirds?" He asked, a chuckle vibrating from his deep throat. Lily, _again,_ rolled her eyes (She had quite a habit of doing that).

The Hall glittered with silver bobbles and strings and nooks and crannies as Christmas approached. Little pixies danced around the room with hidden mistletoes, hanging it on the head of unfortunate and guilty lovers.

Their luck found them hunted down by a pixie, cackling while he dropped a mistletoe above their heads. James and Lily ducked out of view, but the pixie prodded them both with a stick, and waited there for the two to come up. They had been fortunate enough not to be confronted by these nasty, love spreading demons, but apparently, their luck had ran out.

The two slowly surfaced, red in the cheeks and pale at the lips. Sirius' and Remus' eyes had both flashed open, while Emily sat in the corner with a guilty smile.

"W-What?! You- you two were together before this!?" Sirius chocked out, indifferent for the spoonful of mashed potatoes at his lap.

Lily glanced at James, noticing that his eyes had lit up in affection, while roses danced across his usually pale skin.

"Well?" Lily asked him, as if no one was watching.

He shrugged, winking at his friends' baffled expressions before he latched onto her lips. A giggle passed form Lily as James put up quite rude sign to his friends, who had gaping mouths and pale faces. Emily was dying in a fit of laughter, trying to hold it in.

They had outdone them. And it felt great.

A.N Hey guys! This is just a quick one shot about Lily Evans and James Potter! Heheh And their antics! I hope you guys enjoyed!

Thanks for reading and please review!  
-Demi


End file.
